The Small World Not
by the-samurais-sword
Summary: Yuki and her brother just moved. Her new school is doing The Small World… and she’s to be one of the highest in the social class. What happens when she is separated from the only friends she’s made so far? Same plot as Color Game


**A/N:**

It started out as school assignment… and I added on to it.. P Enjoy… and R/R!

**Disclaimer: **

NO I DO NOT OWN THE BOOK COLOR WORLD THAT I READ IN SCHOOL I DO NOT OWN THE PLOT I DON'T OWN well you get the point… hehe

**Claimer:**

WELL I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS! I MADE EM UP! hehehehehehe

**Summary:**

Yuki and her brother just moved. Her new school is doing The Small World… and she's to be one of the highest in the social class. What happens when she is separated from the only friends she's made so far?

**THE SMALL WORLD…NOT (The story)**

"Move those boxes over here." It is the start of August, and the start of my new life. I gazed around the small apartment. I wish we had stayed. America is too big. The apartment is too small. I cannot believe we had to move here.

"Yuki!"

It's my brother calling. Why does he always have to call when I'm busy? I am in the middle of unpacking my boxes, and here he has to call me away from my hard work!

"Lunch!"

I guess it'll be ok if I leave my stuff alone.

"It's sushi!"

Ah, my favorite. I ran into the adjoining room. "Sushi!" I yelled. I love sushi. It's my favorite food, especially if there is eel in it. I guess you don't really know about me. I moved to America a day ago. Just Michael and me. Michael's full name is Michael Peter Wang, and he's my brother. He is sort of annoying but he can be nice and caring. He's going into the high school here, and I'm going into the middle school. We are very different. Very different.

Michael is a very 'sporty' person. One day here, and he's already rambling about Nike, whatever that is, and Adidas, whatever that is. He thinks a lot about soccer, tennis, and basketball. Very sporty. He maintained good grades in Asia though. I wonder how he'll do in Michigan. I read in his high school pamphlet thing that there's math club, science club, computer club, chess club, and a bunch of other clubs. Michael went to the math club last year. That's how he got into the national math team. Lucky him.

As I ate my sushi, I thought about myself. I mean, I'm only 13 and I can hack into Michael's computer using my own computer. I could also use my laptop, but that's strictly for schoolwork and it might crash. I'm just your average kid. That's in Asian terms. I can play chess well. I don't know what rank I'll be here, but I know that I can beat Michael. Good enough for me. I also play sports. Not as much as Michael, but I do play sports. I play tennis and basketball. I guess I'm not too bad, I mean, aim is my weakness.

"Yo! You new here?"

I wonder who that was. I walked toward the window. There's some Asian kid down there! I ran down to meet the boy.

"So you new here?"

"Yeah."

"My name is Joseph. What's yours?"

"My name is Yukiko Wang. You can call me Yuki. Pleased to meet you."

The conversation went on and on and on. I learned that this Joseph is also going to the middle school, 8th grade. I also learned that he liked to pull pranks. That's something very 'un-Asian'. I was pretty amazed he has never gotten into trouble. He also knows a bunch of people he thinks I'll like. I hope he's right.

"Yuki, who's that?"

Michael _again_.

"Michael, this is Joseph. He's our neighbor. I think he lives...downstairs."

Joseph cut in. "Yuki's right. Like she said, I live downstairs. Pleased to meet you."

Their conversation was short. I could tell Michael didn't really like my new aquaintance.

"I'm going to get unpacked," I yelled.

A few hours later, Michael and I, with the help of Joseph and his older brother, Benjamin, was fully unpacked. After a quick snack, we headed to Lansing.

"Wow," I heard my brother whisper. "This place is nice."

August soon went like the wind. I was sort of nervous about school, but Joseph told me not to worry. "We have a new student every year. You'll get used to it."

When I first stepped into room 201 with Joseph, I didn't know what to do. Joseph wasn't much help. I didn't what the procedure was, and who to stay away from. So when the teacher called my name, I was sort of scared.

When the teacher, Mr. Fischer, called my name, I stood up. "This is the new exchange student," he said. "Yuki, please come up to the front of the class and talk about yourself."

"Well," I began, "I came from overseas, in Asia. Geographically, Hong Kong. I'm half Japanese and half Chinese. I'm living with my brother right now in an apartment just down the street." On and on my so-called small speech went, probably boring the majority of the class. I didn't like going up in front of the class. I shivered from the cold. I didn't have a jacket, so I couldn't really get any warmer.

"Thank you, Yuki."

I looked up. Mr. Fischer was smiling at me. Too bad most of the class wasn't. Too bad I couldn't write an essay about myself instead.

After first period came second, then third, then the day dragged by until seventh period. I got through the first day of school, but I got lost about three times. I think the school is too big. I think that big…is strange.

As the days went by, many things happened, some wonderful, and some not so wonderful. I learned many things about America, in contrast to Hong Kong. The grades were posted in each classroom, but the names weren't there. I wonder why. I know that in Hong Kong, the grades and the person's name was posted. I was pleased to tell Michael every day that my grades were the highest in each class. I made three good friends, not including Joseph. I got into several clubs, and made the sports team for tennis. I was pretty surprised, because in Asia I was in the bottom of the pack for tennis. I crushed everyone in chess club, and I stole the Highest Math Score rank from Joseph in math club. I hope he isn't that mad. I can't lose friends at a time like this.

It was October. Mr. Fischer informed the class that we were going to do a school wide game. The people in my class suddenly sat up straight, taking in every word.

"We will be having Small Earth for the next few months. I'm sure some of you know what it is, but some people don't know about it."

He turned to his chalkboard and wrote:

Black: Upper Class

Blue: Upper Middle Class

Light Blue: Lower Middle Class

Yellow: Lower Class

"You will all be drawing colors, and there are more of the Lower Class colors than the Upper Class colors. May I introduce the Police Force that will be monitoring the game?"

A girl that I've not noticed before stepped up. "Hello. I am the chief of the Police Force, and we will be monitoring you for the next three months. There are nine other members of the Police Force, and they are currently in other classrooms discussing what I will tell you."

A murmur of disapproval came from the back of the room.

"For example," the girl went on, "those in the back will be fined $15 dollars, more or less depending on their rank."

For the next hour, the girl, who identified herself as Megan, went on and on about the rules. Finally it was time to pick bands.

By using the class roll, Megan called each person forward to draw a band from a bag. When Joseph was called, he stood up and slunk down the row toward Megan. My heart beat faster as he stuck his hand inside the bag. The hand came out with a Light Blue.

"I'm a Lower Class," he exclaimed at me, "I hope you get a Light Blue, too!"

My other friends pulled out Yellows and Blues. I hope I get a Light Blue.

When my name was called, I slowly walked to the front of the room. All my friends' eyes were on me. I took a deep breath, stuck my hand into the bag, and closed my eyes. I felt a band and quickly took it out. "A Black!" I opened my eyes. I had a black. My head spun around and around. I was separated from my friends. I suddenly felt afraid. Many things were taken away from me one second ago. I had lost the ability to chat freely with my friends.

That night, I read the rules to Michael. "All must bow to the higher classes when have eye contact, except for the Police Force. Males are considered lower than females. The highest class are the Female Blacks. Lower classes must do what a higher classes tell them to do. The lowest class are the Yellow Males. Lower classes may not talk to higher classes unless addressed to. Always bring a journal and armband. Record a daily log and observations into the journal. The Police Force can stop and question you any time, day or night."

"Very interesting", he muttered, not sounding interested, "What color are you?"

"Black."

"So you're at the top. Just like your grades."

"I guess."

"Why aren't you happy?"

"All my good friends are Blues, Light Blues, or Yellows."

"Oh."

That was all he could say.

"I'm going to do homework."

"Ok."

"See ya later."

"Yeah, whatever."

I walked to my room and sat on my new bed. I sighed. It was going to be three long months.

Small Earth started innocently. A little fine there, a little fine there. I found an old and unused green notebook inside my closet. Looks like someone forgot it. After the first day of chaos, I had many things to write into my notebook.

_November 1_

_I can't believe I'm still going by the rules. I can't talk to Joseph or my other friends. I see them harassed by the Police Force every other second! I also can't believe that the Blacks and Blues aren't using their authority to stop it, they're using it to get back at rivals and stuff. I seriously don't get this chaotic 'Small Earth'. _

_Andy got so mad at Nate today for spilling milk on himself. Since when did Andy think about what others did? He got a Police Force person and Nate's probably going to be fined $30 or something because he spilled milk. And he's also a Light Blue. _

_I was treated pretty well today. I wasn't harassed and no one wanted to make eye contact with me. I see people bowing all over the place. I'll be glad when this is over._

I talked to Michael that afternoon. He agreed with me that this was some chaotic experiment or something.

"You mean I'm a GUINEA PIG?"

"Well, that's that lab scientists use, I believe."

"Whatever. Just **don't** call me a guinea pig."

"Fine, Yuki."

"Thanks."

"Go do your homework."

I walked into my room. The school desk given to me from Michael is near the window. I quickly walked to the desk and got my homework materials out. I put my band on, just in case anyone was spying and trying to see into my window. Quickly, I finished my math homework. That was my homework for today. I can't believe how little homework there is!

Ring Ring It was the telephone. I hope Joseph or Maria, who is one of my new friends, are calling me.

"Hello?"

"This is Megan. You know, the Police Force Chief."

"Oh, hi Megan."

"Yes, I'd like to tell you, Yuki, that as a Black Female, you hold the responsibility of being a leader."

"Ok...?"

"Do you have your armband on, a new journal, an entry in the journal right now?"

"Yup! I have my black armband on, a purple notebook, and an entry written down right here."

"Good! You just got $50! I'll give you the money tomorrow in homeroom."

"Ok."

"Keep up the good work, girl."

"Bye."

50 dollars for doing homework? This is going to get interesting. I hope Joseph gets as much money for getting his homework done, if he even does.

"Settle down, settle down."

Mr. Fischer took the floor. "Today is a new day for Small Earth, and Megan here has some fines and rewards."

"Fines!"

"I hope I get a reward."

"FINES!"

"I hope _I_ don't get a fine."

"Outrageous! FINES?"

"Please remain quiet or else you _will_ get a large fine."

The room was suddenly quiet.

"_That_ seemed to work."

Megan chuckled, and then started telling people their fines.

"For not doing homework, Eric, Joseph, John, Maggie. Eric, you are a Dark Blue. Your punishment is a pinch on the arm."

"Oww!"

"Joseph, I believe you are a Light Blue, along with John and Maggie. Your fine is 15 dollars."

"But-"

"Pay up."

"BUT-"

"Are you going to argue?"

"No, but-"

"Fined another 10 dollars."

"What!"

"Are you arguing with me, young man?"

"No but-"

"Do you want to be fined another 20 dollars?"

"No but-"

"Why don't you just pay up then?"

"Well, the total is like, 50 of my money!"

"Then learn to respect others."

After class, Joseph quickly made eye contact with me, and then bowed. It felt so weird being bowed _to_.

Little Eagle: Hey Mia!

Big Huge Rabbit: Yo Yuki

Little Eagle: I miss you…

Big huge Rabbit: Same… any cute boys there?

Little Eagle: IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT?

Big Huge Rabbit: No… I'm also getting a C in math…

Little Eagle: Then you better move here! School's so easy here!

Big Huge Rabbit: You know my mom will never ever ever ever…etc… say ok to that!

Big Huge Rabbit: Here comes the big bro. Got to go, talk to you later

Little Eagle: Bye

Big Huge Rabbit HAS JUST LEFT THE CONVERSATION.

Little Eagle: Psst…Dragon

Fire Dragon: bows Good afternoon High All-Powerful Female Black.

Little Eagle: No need to be so formal, Mr. Joseph.

Fire Dragon: DO YOU KNOW THAT THE FOUL FORCE COULD BE CHECKING EVERYTHING WE DO?

Little Eagle: Well, duh! DID YOU KNOW THAT ALL WE SAY ON MESSENGER WILL BE SAFE AS LONG AS I KEEP THE FIREWALL AND HACKING UP.

Fire Dragon: You're a HACKER?

Little Eagle: If I wasn't, the math teach would have given us homework. Just don't tell anyone!

Fire Dragon: You did that?

Little Eagle: Yeah. Hang on, phone's ringing. I'm going offline…

Little Eagle HAS JUST LEFT THE CONVERSATION.

"Hello?"

"This is Maria."

"Hey!"

"Listen, did you chat with Joseph today?"

"Yeah.. just about 2 minutes ago.."

There was a pause.

"The Police Force found out."

"What!"

"I don't know what their system is like. I only found out that hey had a security and system account. Guess what the usename is."

"The Police Force?"

"Wow, you're _so_ smart! It takes a _genius_ to find that out."

"Right…"

"Anyway, I found out that you liked to hack and stuff."

"Where'd you find _that_ out?"

"Your brother was chatting with my brother. They're in the same homeroom."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so anyway, I wish you luck. Try hacking."

"Ok. See you later."

Click.

I couldn't believe it. The Police Force recording Messenger? I quickly hurried to my computer, and brought up command. The window came up.

Microsoft Windows XP Version 5.1.2600

C Copyright 1985-2001 Microsoft Corp.

C:\Documents and Settings\Yuki 

For a few minutes, I thought about the different security system and hacking systems. I finally decided to check if they were smart enough to put up a wall.

C:\Documents and Settings\Yuki command

C:\DOCUME1\Yuki system

C:\System MVfirewall  
Firewall mv

C:\System The Police Force\\passwd

C:\error/passwd ic

C:\System The Police Force\\TMS

Members-

Megan

Tommy

Bob

Alex

Becky

John

Mary

Joe

Corbin

Evan

Confirm\\passwrd

C:\\Security Enter code/D+code\\passwd

Password werdarulers

C:\\Security ex\etrace

Etrace confirmed

Typical. Calling their password "werdarulers". I think it might be 'short' for We Are The Rulers. I called Maria for more information.

"Maria?"

"Yuki? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Listen. I got their password. Where do they log in?"

"YOU GOT THEIR PASSWORD?"

"Calm down. Do you want to make me deaf?"

"I cant believe their security thing is like, easy to get through!"

"They didn't have a wall."

"A what?"

"Never mind. Where do they log in?"

"Go to the district website."

"Yeah?"

"Go to staff login."

"Staff login?"

"They got the account from Mr. Fischer, I think."

"Ok. Thanks, and don't forget to keep your mouth shut about this!"

"Of course! If I don't, I'll get into trouble too!"

I went to the kitchen, where I found Michael and a friend snacking on some chips. This is odd, because Michael never really snacked on junky stuff. I tried to slip past them, but Michael had good eyes.

"Hey Yuki."

"What do you want, Michael?"

"Bad mood huh?"

"Just leave me alone for now ok?"

"Show your manners, please. My friend here is Ethan."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Same to you, Yuki. Do you know Maria?"

"Yup! Why?"

"She's my sister."

"REALLY?"

"Yes, and since I believe you need to do homework, you don't need to mind us."

"Thanks, see you later."

"See you, squirt."

"MICHAEL!"

I quickly walked to the directory. It was located at a lonely shelf where no one ever went.

_"They're all over this place! Move!"_ The enemy was coming closer. And closer. Joseph and I could not handle it anymore. We fled.

"Ahh!"

"You can say that again! We have to reboot the system!"

"I'm trying to study here! Keep it down, will you?"

I looked around. It was Ethan, Maria's big brother. I guess we were so loud that he finally had to yell.

Joseph, Maria, and I were at Maria's place because she had an x-box. We all decided to save up all our money to try to get our own. It would take awhile, but later we will be able to play online with other people.

"What are you guys playing, anyway?"

"X-box."

"What _game_?"

"Halo 2."

"Do you know what that's rated!"

"Nope."

"It's rated mature."

"..."

"I hope Mom doesn't die with shock."

"What, that we're playing Halo 2?"

"Yeah."

Maria and I raised our eyebrows at the same time. Joseph, however, started to answer, but thought better of it.

Maria was the first to answer. "Whot-evar", she replied, trying to get an exotic accent in, and causing Ethan crack up.

"What are you laughing about?"

Her older brother did not reply; he just kept laughing. Maria and I raised our eyebrows again.

"Whot-evar."

Five minutes later, Ethan stopped laughing.

"Finally!" said Maria "_Now_ will you let us play in peace?"

"Only if you let me rest in peace."

"Not. Funny. Ethan."

"Alright, alright. Just let me study my science. No screaming, yelling, jumping, making loud noises. Understood?"

"Sir, yessir!"

"You've been reading the books too, right?"

Maria and I tried to look innocent. Joseph, however, became excited. So started a small argument.

"_You never told me there were Halo books!_"

"Really? I remember telling him something about it, right Yuki?"

"Mmhmm."

"But-"

"Joseph, we told you about it."

"But-"

"Go away."

"Fine."

I had to cut in then.

"It's ok! Joseph can stay and play multiplayer!"

"Yuki, it's fine. I think Mom wants me to go move some stuff in the living room. _Jai jien._"

I could tell he was lying. _Jai jien._ The Chinese words for 'Good bye'. Was it a final goodbye? Or… maybe just for now? I had no clue.

Two hours after playing the game, Maria and I finally beat Halo 2 on legendary.

"That was fun!"

"I know!"

"You should come over and play again sometime!"

"Actually, I think Peter might be saving up for an x-box."

Maria suddenly screamed. I turned towards her, causing my player to run off a cliff and into no-man's world. "Is...is something wrong with getting an x-box?" "No," she replied, "but it's just cool! I mean, you guys can buy live or something, and you don't have to keep getting yelled at by Ethan!" Maria and I laughed.

Suddenly a dark face appeared at the door. Ethan. _Again._

"Did someone call?"

"No, go study science."

"I thought I told you to keep it down."

"Oh. I'm sorry. We'll go outside now. Es. Ai. Pi."

"Huh?"

"S-I-P. Study in peace."

"You better go out before my temper gets up."

"Sir! Yessir!"

"See you later, squirt."

"ETHAN!"

As we headed out to the door, I suddenly remembered something.

"Maria?"

"Yeah?"

"What if the Police Force finds us together? Won't you get into trouble?"

"I'm already in a lot of trouble. I don't care."

"Did you know that Peter also calls me a squirt?"

"Really? I thought _Ethan_ was the only one who called his little sister a 'squirt'."

"El-Oh-El."

"Huh?"

"Laugh out loud. Computer language."

"Haha. I knew that."

"Yeah, right!"

"Come-on, let's run over to the bakery to get something."

"Yeah, I owe Ethan a bun."

I grinned. It was so relaxing to be around Maria. It was so relaxing to just think about something besides the Small World Game. I even started to think that the game was failing. No one can keep Maria and me apart. However, that grin slid off my face as we rounded the corner and went into the bakery.

The chilly air and cloudy sky promised some bad weather. The dark person and a pair of dark sunglasses promised trouble. A slight breeze caused me to look around.

Standing near a table was a figure in a long, dark, detective-looking jacket. Looks of triumph was scattered around inside the small bakery.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?"

Maria gasped. I couldn't believe it. Three people in Police Force uniforms were trailing behind us! Where was Joseph when I needed him? Where was Ethan and Peter when I most needed protection? The teachers? I guess the teachers couldn't help now, with the Police Force in action. I guess I should just wait for the worst.

Maria trembled. I felt her grab my arm, then a rough voice cut into our same thoughts. _What is going to happen? Demotion?_

"Yukiko Wang," the rough voice boomed. "You are found guilty of socializing with a Light Blue! You know the punishment."

I hung my head. I knew the punishment, all right. The question of if I liked it or not.. was a different

"Your faults," continued the voice, "is- not bringing your notebook, not wearing your armband, socializing with lower classes, and being seen in public with a lower class!"

Dun dun dun….

To be continued….

**A/N:**

OKAY PEOPLE LETS CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON DOWN THERE… YOU KNOW YOU WANNA! Thanks for all the feedback!


End file.
